


Bad Days with Sunshine Rays

by Adolpha



Series: BokuAkaKuroKen Week 2K16 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAkaKuroKen Week 2016, Fluff, M/M, Multi, extremely short, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adolpha/pseuds/Adolpha
Summary: Comfort takes many different forms.Day 2 of BAKKWK





	

Day 2: ~~In The Future~~ / **Comfort**

* * *

 

After a particularly bad day, Kenma just needs some comfort time. Depending on what caused the day to go to shambles decides which boyfriend he seeks solace with.

 

Akaashi’s comfort is quiet. They will either lay in bed listening to each other’s heart beat or sit in the living room while doing separate silent activities. Just the presence of someone being in the same room not forcing him to talk soothes him. On occasion, Akaashi will read out loud and Kenma just listens to his voice.

 

Bokuto’s comfort is strong. All of his energy is put into keeping Kenma from dwelling on the negative happenings. When Kenma goes to Bokuto, they snuggle and play videogames. Bokuto learned early on that couldn’t ever beat Kenma, so he began doing random things in games to make Kenma’s small smile happen.

 

Kuroo’s comfort is stable and familiar. From knowing Kenma for so long, Kuroo is often the one Kenma needs when he wants to talk about what’s bothering him. Kuroo provides undivided attention as they sit in the kitchen until early morning talking and holding each other. Kuroo will be honest and deep with Kenma knowing that he needs it.

 

After days that seem like they won’t ever end, Kenma will get home, drop his bag off in the hallway and call for an immediate cuddle pile. Then they’ll spend hours laying in bed, greedily drinking up the love the others offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely short but I hope it still worked! Come yell at/with me at kawaii-kozume.tumblr.com


End file.
